En el ascensor
by Miss.x.Cullen
Summary: Un relato que sucede entre dos vecinos que jamas se hablan, pero que tienen un fuerte encuentro en el ascensor, camino a su departamento, para despues convertirlo en algo mas q un encuentro./ nda es mio./


Primero que Nada mi nombre es Isabella y le voy a contar mi encuentro con mi vecino: Edwatd. Hace más de 1 año que vivimos en el mismo bloque y apenas habíamos cruzado cuatro palabras aparte del 'hola' y 'hasta luego' en el portal, aunque bien es cierto que en una casa de 16 plantas y 4 puertas en cada una, tampoco vas a intimar con todos los vecinos.

De todas formas tampoco soy una chica muy habladora, y por lo visto, él tampoco, aunque recuerdo que cuando me vine a vivir aquí hace mas de 3 años, cuando tenia 15 y lo había conocido. Así que jugueteamos juntos con sus hermanas y mi hermano alguna vez, pero ha llovido mucho desde entonces. Recuerdo que de pequeño era más bien hermoso, aunque al hacerse mayor se ha puesto bastante mejor, mejor dicho, está bastante bueno: es alto, **pelo** claro, un poco delgado… no está nada mal

Siempre que subíamos en el ascensor no hablábamos nada, a excepción del 'hola' y 'adiós', aunque notaba que a veces le hubiera gustado hablar algo mientras llegábamos a su piso, y a veces se cruzaban nuestras miradas, que rápidamente apartábamos al techo o al suelo, ya que supongo que le cortaba un poco empezar él la conversación.

Un viernes por la noche, como todos los viernes, salí a dar una vuelta con las amigas, aunque al cabo de un par de horas se puso a llover, y como apenas había gente y no parecía que fuese a parar, tras unas copas en un pub y un poco de charla entre mujeres , me fui a casa procurando no mojarme demasiado.

Cuando llegué al portal, vi desde fuera que dentro había alguien esperando el ascensor. A veces suelo preferir esperar a que coja el ascensor y se vaya quien sea, para entrar luego yo (prefiero subir sola, es una manía que tengo), aunque como llovía mucho, abrí la puerta y entré.

Tras pasar y cerrar la puerta, vi que era Edward el que estaba esperando el ascensor.

'Hola', le digo, mientras para mis adentros me fijo en ese culito tan rico.

'Ah, hola', me responde

Mientras esperamos que llegue el ascensor, ninguno decimos nada, solo oímos cómo las gotas de lluvia se estrellan en el suelo de la calle.

Me abre la puerta para que pase y luego entra él. Pulsa el botón de su piso (de sobra sabe que yo vivo más arriba).

Mientras vamos subiendo noto que esa noche me mira fijamente, solo apartando la mirada cuando ladeo la cabeza y le miro yo.

Llegamos al 11, su piso. Abre la puerta, pero se para de repente y se vuelve hacia mí, sin salir. Se me queda mirando fijamente, y sin saber por qué, se agacha levemente hasta poner sus labios entreabiertos sobre mi boca durante un segundo, tras lo cual se aparta y me mira a los ojos extrañamente seguro de sí mismo, como dándome tiempo a reaccionar.

Me quedo mirándole sorprendida y un poco titubeante, cuando vuelve a la carga. Esta vez su 'ataque' va en serio. Mientras cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar, su lengua se introduce entre mis labios entreabiertos, retorciéndose tratando de unirse a la mía, que no tarda en aceptar la invitación y se une a la suya en suaves latigazos dentro de mi boca.

Mientras nos deleitamos disfrutando de nuestros profundos y calientes besos, sus manos empiezan a ascender lentamente desde mis caderas... con suavidad y delicadeza cubre con su mano mi pecho izquierdo por encima de mi camisa, el cual empieza a amasar como si de un experto panadero se tratase, aunque noto que eso no le vale, ya que se apresura a desabrocharme los botones de la camisa y a introducir sus frías manos por mis costados hasta mi espalda, el cierre de mi sujetador le esperaba.

Tres segundos tarda en desabrocharlo, algo más de lo que le cuesta agarrar mis dos pechos con sus ya calientes manos. Mientras se regocija amasando con fuerza mis bien dotados senos, veo como estoy arrinconada en una esquina del ascensor, al tiempo que nos pegamos tanto el uno al otro que noto como su pene estaba ya duro como una roca.

Aparta sus labios de mi boca, y sin soltar mis pechos, empieza a chupar mis pezones, erectos desde el principio, mientras intenta murmurar palabras sin duda relacionadas con lo que ambos estábamos disfrutando.

Le agarro por su ya despeinado cabello y aprieto más su cara contra mis pechos, mientras él se afana en mordisquear mis duros pezones, cada vez más con más fuerza, lo que hace subir mi temperatura cada vez más.

Sin dejar de lamer mis pezones y areolas, suelta sus manos de mis pechos y a tientas agarra mi culo por debajo de mi minifalda vaquera. Apretando mis nalgas con igual fuerza que antes hacía con mis pechos, recorre milímetro a milímetro mi culo mientras vuelve a meterme la lengua en la boca. Noto que esto no hay quien lo pare. Saco su camisa del pantalón e introduzco la mano por su pecho y espalda, que cuerpecito tiene el condenado.

Los gemidos y nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas espero que no despierten a ningún vecino. Su mano derecha ahora se entretiene frotándome el coño por encima de la braguita, que cada vez lo tengo más húmedo y caliente. Con un milimetrado movimiento de su mano, desde el ombligo baja, entre mi braguita y mi estomago, decididamente hasta cubrir completamente con sus dedos la entrada de mi vagina... los mueve haciendo círculos, con delicadeza. Cielos, ¡que placer! Yo no pierdo el tiempo y desabrocho como puedo los botones de su pantalón y agarro esa barra de acero que debe ser su polla.

Como leyéndome el pensamiento, él mismo se apresura en desabrocharse el cinturón de sus vaqueros y bajárselos, a la vez que también se baja los calzoncillos, mostrándome su polla, tiesa y dura como una roca, esperando ser acariciada como se merece por una dama que la supiera apreciar.

Instintivamente la empiezo a acariciar, reaccionando ante mi contacto como si tuviera vida propia, poniéndose si cabe más dura. Él me suplica que se la chupe, cosa que me desconcierta un poco, ya que nunca se lo había hecho a ningún chico, pero no pude resistirme... Mientras me agacho hincando las dos rodillas en el suelo del ascensor (sin soltar el preciado trofeo, por supuesto), él retira para atrás la piel que medio cubría su capullo, mostrándomelo en todo su esplendor.

Me lo meto en la boca y empiezo a chupársela. A él se le escapa un gemido de placer. Procuro hacerlo bien, como en las películas X que solíamos ver en casa de una amiga.

Él se mueve acompasadamente atrás y adelante mientras yo engullo como puedo el caliente miembro con mi lengua y mi boca todo lo abiertas que pueden estar, ya que su miembro no era pequeño precisamente. Tiene un sabor extraño, aunque me gusta y más a él, claro...

De repente me aparta la cabeza, supongo porque no querrá correrse dentro de mi boca, aunque no me hubiera importado nada probar el sabor de su semen salpicándola.

Me agarra de los codos y tira de mí hasta ponerme de pie. No puedo quitar ojo a ese pene tieso todavía cubierto de mi saliva. Cómo ansío tenerlo dentro de mí.

Se apresura a agacharse para subirme más la minifalda y bajarme las braguitas. Mientras lo hace, acerca su cara a mi pubis, y sin siquiera pedírselo hace un alto en su camino para dar unas lengüetadas a mi ya dilatada vagina. Qué placer, qué bien me separa los labios y me folla con su lengua.

Se pone de pie, y se muy bien que ha llegado el momento de ser penetrada le pregunto con voz entrecortada por los jadeos, por si tiene alguna enfermedad o 'algo' que me pueda 'pegar', rezando porque me diga que no. Así lo hace, y aunque sin condón, como en un par de días me ha de venir la regla, no creo que sea el momento de preocuparse por nada más que por sentir cómo clava su estaca entre mis dos piernas.

Estamos los dos de pie, dobla las rodillas levemente mientras con la mano derecha enfila la punta de su polla entre mis dos piernas. Con una ligera presión de su pene contra mi vulva localiza sin problemas la entrada de mi vagina y de una decidida embestida me penetra todo lo que da de sí la longitud de su polla.

Creo que grito de placer. Como si en ello nos fuera la vida, nos contorneamos rítmicamente mientras su varonil miembro entra y sale de mi coño rebosante de flujo.

Estamos sudando. Me agarra con fuerza las nalgas para aposentarse mejor en su delicada misión de follarme.

Durante unos minutos entra y sale de mí como un poseso.

Poco a poco aumenta la velocidad y violencia de sus embestidas... creo que me voy a correr... mmmmmhhmm!, grito mientras se me escapan varias lágrimas y casi se me nubla la visión... cierro los ojos mientras disfruto de este maravilloso orgasmo ¡cielos, qué placer!

Él también se corre, siento como fluye a borbotones su semen en mi interior, lo cual hace prolongar mi orgasmo.

Sin sacar todavía su pene de mis entrañas, tratamos de recuperar la conciencia y el ritmo de respiración. Nos miramos a los ojos mientras le agarro por la cintura y el pellizca suavemente mi pezón derecho.

Se aparta para sacar su exhausto miembro de dentro de mí y lentamente se viste mientras yo hago lo mismo.

'Ha sido maravilloso, hasta otro día', susurra mientras me besa tiernamente.

Se da media vuelta y sale del ascensor mientras me abrocho la camisa todavía sintiendo escalofríos por el placer que acababa de sentir.

Ahora cada dia que no encontramos, el pasa por mi apartamento o yo al suyo.

Muchas gracias por leer.

Fuente: nosotras . com/

Miss X Cullen.


End file.
